


I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you.

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress
Summary: “I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you.” (For Shakarian please!)





	I would’ve had breakfast ready, but you were sleeping on my arm, and I didn’t want to wake you.

The world around him was a soft warm haze, the fog of sleep clung to him, and he was reluctant to let it go. It’s been so long that it didn’t even bother him that something was digging painfully into his side, nor the fact that he was relatively sure he was nowhere near his own bunk. 

“Good morning gorgeous…” a gravelly voice whispered into his right ear. 

And then Kaidan screamed. 

His eyes flew open in shock and he was greeted by a row of sharp teeth and a pair of wicked blue eyes. 

“Well, now I am just offended” the eyes frowned. 

“Garrus, what the hell!?” Kaidan stared at the turian who was still inches away. His brain kicked into gear and registered his surroundings. He was in Shepard’s cabin, he seemed to vaguely recall popping up for a drink the night before, the coffee table littered with empty bottles testified that his memory had not betrayed him. He was sprawled across Shepard’s sofa, head resting on the Garrus’ chest, one leg was thrown possessively over the turian. It suddenly registered with him that the pain in his side was the barrel of the Widow digging directly under his rib cage. 

“I would’ve had breakfast ready but you fell asleep on me” Garrus laughed disentangling himself from Kaidan. He allowed himself to be gently removed from the turian and deposited next to him.

“Why didn’t you just wake me?” Kaidan blinked stupidly at the smiling man. 

“You looked so adorable, I didn’t dare. Besides the Commander ordered me, upon the pain of death not to disturb you” Garrus teased “But seriously, when was the last time you slept? You look worst than Shepard” 

“I had things to do…” he answered looking away sheepishly. 

“In the middle of the night? Yeah, right.” Garrus looked at him skeptically “Alenko, if nothing else, we need you fighting ready, who is going to cover my ass if you can’t even shoot straight? If you need a hand with something, next time, just ask.” 

“Yes, sir!” Kaidan laughed working out the kinks out of his shoulders “I don’t even remember passing out last night.”

“I was the halfway through telling you about Menae’s defenses. It was rude” Garrus chided him playfully. 

“In that case, breakfast is on me, I need to replay you for our night of passion!” he exclaimed wriggling his eyebrows. 

Kaidan’s attention was caught by a sudden movement coming from a large pile of covers, on the bed he assumed empty. He watched as a pale, delicately freckled arm emerged from the heap and with lightning reflexes hurled an enormous pillow in their directions. Garrus ducked but Kaidan didn’t have time to react before the thing hit him square in the jaw. 

“Would you two assholes take your blossoming bromance somewhere else!?” Shepard’s voice was muffled by a mass of feathery down “I will count to ten, and then you better not be here, or at the very least there should be a fresh hot coffee in front of me. Otherwise, I will not be held responsible for my actions” 

Kaidan sprung to his feet rubbing the spot where the projectile hit him, he was well aware that Shepard was not to be fucked off that early in the morning. 

Garrus chuckled leaning back on the sofa “Duty calls Major. I will take you up on that breakfast, though” 

“Coffee is on the way Ma’am” he turned towards Shepard’s nest and his eyes smiled indulgently. 

Kaidan glanced back as he walked through the cabin doors and smiled. The turian was kneeling by the bed, his head resting against a shock of red hair barely emerging from the duvet, the recently attacking freckled arm was protectively wrapped around his neck, drawing gentle circles on Garrus’ mandible. They murmured quietly to each other, he could hear what passed between them, but he was certain he already knew.


End file.
